During the manufacturing of devices (e.g., mechanical, electromechanical, and electrical devices), an assembly device is often utilized to place a component into a pre-designated position (e.g., such as in a mounting opening) and/or to drive a component (e.g., such as a fastener) into the device being assembled in order to connect together components of the device. Example of fasteners may include: screws, plugs, bolts, rivets, etc.; which are used to connect together components of the device being manufactured. Fastener drivers (e.g., such as automated screw drivers) are often used in large volume device manufacturing. In particular, fastener drivers are commonly used in high-tech device manufacturing.
Due to the complexity of high-tech devices and the cost competiveness of the high-tech industry, the components of high-tech devices need to be assembled in a very precise and cost effective manner. Examples of high-tech devices include: storage devices, disk drives, computing devices, personal computers, laptop computers, server computers, mobile computers, mobile devices, wireless devices, etc. In order to be cost effective, complex components need to be assembled, with fasteners, such as screws, in a very time effective manner with a very low error rate—even though many of the components require highly precise assembly. Also, many of these types of components often need to be assembled in a clean room environment in which debris and contamination particles are kept to a minimum.
In particular, highly accurate assembly techniques are desired in high-tech manufacturing operations due to very taut locations and openings in assembly operations, which are very prone to assembly error. In particular, highly accurate assembly techniques are desired to reduce the scraping of components and to reduce damage to both fastener components (e.g., screws) and to contact points. Unfortunately, these types of damages may cause contamination in the assembly of the device and may result in the failure of the device in operation.